Core A. Administrative and Research Support Project Leader: Lee, Ronald D., PI Position Title: Director, Center on the Economics and Demography of Aging Department: Demography and Economics Mailing Address: Department of Demography University of California 2232 Piedmont Avenue Berkeley, CA 94720 Human Subjects: No. DNA: No. Vertebrate Animals Involved: No. Dates of Entire Proposed Project Period: Same as for entire application. Description: Core A provides administrative and infrastructure support for research. It has two subcores, Al and A2. Al is primarily administrative and manages the activities of the center while A2 provides assistance and services related to data and computing. Al includes the Center Director and Associate Director, the Computing Director who supervises A2, the Advisory Committee, an Academic Coordinator, an Administrative Assistant, and a work-study student (all at fractional time). Al organizes the activities of the Center (seminars, visiting speakers, space, staff, visiting scholars, and postdoctoral fellows who come with their own funds);provides organizational support for conferences funded under Core C;reports on the activities of the Center (simple Center Report, reports to NIA);allocates Center resources (pilot project funding through Core B, conference funding through Core C, allocates resources to Core D and administers it, access to Core A2 programming and data services, support for visitors);and provides services to members (assistance with grant and report writing). Subcore A2 will be supervised by the Director of Computing (Dr. Carl Mason). It includes a full-time programmer/data manager/data analyst (Research Analyst) (Dr. Carl Boe), and a half-time Graduate Student Researcher (GSR). A2 focuses on the computing facilities of the Demography Lab, but also includes some limited funding for the Econometrics Lab, which is used by members from Economics;The Director of Computing will coordinate the services offered by the two facilities, making sure that they are complementary and not redundant. A2 also facilitates access to data available from units such as UC DATA, in addition to data sets held by EML and the Demography Lab. It will provide computing and analytic and statistical services to individual projects, and be available to follow up on spontaneous research Ideas of members.